Demon & Knight
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Sabía que su deseo era anormal, injustificable. Pero no le escandalizaba. Le hacía sentirse más cercano al completo demonio que anhelaba ser. [Vergil x Dante. Yaoi]
1. Vergil

No hay realmente trama XD… Delirios míos alrededor de lo sucedido en el manga y lo que se vio en dmc3. Espero que les guste y si pueden me digan qué les pareció. Saludos :)

* * *

**I. Vergil**

**-.-.-.-**

No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado ahí.

¿Se hallaba sumergido en alguna pesadilla? Sería lo más conveniente, y de hecho comenzó a desear tal cosa desde que el ejército de horrorosas criaturas invadió su hogar para convertirlo en un cementerio.

Pero dentro de sí mismo sabía que su mente no tenía la capacidad para crear un mundo tan cruel y sombrío. Los gritos se habían escuchado bien claros. Las suelas de sus zapatos todavía lucían encharcadas de sangre; sangre que encontró a cada paso mientras intentaba correr lejos de la destrucción, tal como les había ordenado expresamente su madre. Y para última evidencia miró su mano izquierda; todavía dolía de lo fuerte que Dante la había estado sosteniendo mientras luchaban por escapar.

_¡Dante!_

Miró a su alrededor con pupilas alarmadas, y trotó con vacilación en una dirección, luego en otra, llamando su nombre en susurros con la esperanza de que se encontrara cerca, tal vez escondido. Pero de entre los tristes árboles del bosque sin vida en el que se encontraba, sólo obtuvo como réplica un espeluznante silencio que trajo otra posibilidad a su mente.

_¿Estoy... muerto?_

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No podía ser, no aceptaría tal cosa.

Si algo así fuera verdad, entonces...

—¡Dante!

No podría protegerlo.

—¡Dante! —gritó varias veces, cada una más y más fuerte, hasta sentir que su garganta se desgarraba, hasta que el llanto contenido no le permitió reconocer su propia voz, y hasta darse cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido por no considerar que su soledad podría resultar transitoria.

Las criaturas que lo rodeaban acercándose eran iguales a las que conoció en su casa, tal vez incluso las mismas.

Apretó los dientes, y sus temblorosas pupilas escanearon los horripilantes rostros a una velocidad enloquecida, sin realmente ver nada. Su sangre aceleró el correr de sus venas, y podía escuchar a su propio corazón ensordeciéndolo, superando por mucho a los sonidos ininteligibles de los demonios que lo estudiaban, demorando su ataque, alargando el deleite de haber capturado una presa que finalmente aplacaría en cierta medida su sed de venganza. No sería suficiente, por supuesto; Sparda les debía mucho más que la vida de su hijo.

Vergil decidió que no estaba muerto. Si así fuera, no estaría experimentando el pánico que lo consumía en esos momentos, no se sentiría asfixiándose por el deseo de vivir ni su sangre herviría de tal manera.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó por el rabillo del ojo; un resplandor fugaz en el suelo, a unos pasos de donde se encontraba. No lo pensó; su cuerpo tomó la decisión de abalanzarse hacía allí antes de que en su cabeza pudiera recordar que no sólo su mano izquierda había estado ocupada sujetando la de su hermano. En su derecha había cargado a Yamato, que ahora volvía a apresar con dedos temblorosos.

No obstante, el temor y la hesitación pasaron pronto. A cada batir de la espada, con cada cuerpo que destazaba y con cada herida que recibía, sus movimientos se fueron abandonando al instinto y su mente fue quedando casi en blanco. La extraña modificación en su altura, las garras en sus manos; ningún cambio le sorprendió. Estaba concentrado en una sola cosa.

En algo que debía recuperar, y proteger.

-.-.-.-


	2. Dante

**II. Dante**

-.-.-.-.-

Su madre no lo hubiera definido como un chico obediente y no es que a él le hubiera complacido serlo. Ése era el papel de Vergil; él sólo estaba ahí para dificultárselo un poco y hacer que se metiera en problemas.

Quiso sonreír pero en lugar de eso sus ojos ardieron y tuvo que cerrarlos por un momento.

Fue una mala idea porque conmemoró esos segundos que maldeciría eternamente. Habrían sido… ¿cinco?

Uno, el que les tomó darse cuenta de que habían sido alcanzados. Dos, en el que Vergil soltó su mano y le ordenó seguir corriendo. Tres, durante el cual Dante dudó en obedecer. Cuatro, lo que duró la grave mirada que su hermano usó para persuadirlo. Y cinco, cuando Dante le dio la espalda, y entonces, como el buen niño que nunca había sido, obedeció.

Corrió hasta que no pudo más, y luego permaneció desplomado en ese mismo sitio, en medio de alguna campiña, en espera de que Vergil y su madre lo alcanzaran. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Dante habría continuado esperando si los pueblerinos que lo hallaron un par de días después no se hubieran entrometido. Dante no logró sentirse agradecido por la preocupación y cuidados ajenos, y por lo tanto, se fue de la pequeña aldea sin mencionar una palabra a los que se creían sus "rescatadores", y mucho antes de lo que cualquiera habría podido predecir. Después de todo, no era un frágil humano y unas horas de descanso fueron suficientes para ponerlo de vuelta en sus pies.

Lo primero que hizo fue recorrer de nuevo el largo camino que lo había alejado de casa.

_Cobarde._

Varios minutos antes de alcanzar el lugar ya llegaba a sus narinas el amargo olor a sangre.

_Cobarde._

El sitio era un lejano vestigio de lo que él había conocido. Lucía como se imaginaba que un campo de guerra debía verse, y se sentía como su padre había descrito al mundo de los demonios.

Trató de ignorar los escalofríos de su piel y los apretujones de su estómago, y caminó sin permitirse detener hasta que hubo recorrido cada rincón de lo que quedaba en pie de su casa, así como los alrededores. En su búsqueda lo único rescatable fue un objeto inanimado: Rebellion.

Nadie había quedado vivo, apenas algunos reconocibles. Su madre estaba muerta, lo había confirmado. No había encontrado pista alguna de Vergil, pero tras lo que sus ojos habían visto, consideraba demasiado infantil esperanzarse con otra posibilidad que la de haberlo perdido para siempre.

Caminó alejándose hasta que la tierra dejó de verse rojiza y se sentó, soltando la espada que había venido arrastrando para que descansara a su lado.

Le parecía hilarante que ahora sintiera la necesidad de conservarla, cuando no había resultado de ninguna utilidad. Ni siquiera se había acordado de la existencia de Rebellion en aquellos momentos, y aun así dudaba que pudiera haber hecho mucho con ella; hacía sólo un año que la poseía y, en palabras de Vergil, estaba muy lejos de saber dominarla.

Pero una espada no era todo lo que hubiera necesitado para desobedecer y quedarse al lado de Vergil. No debió importarle ser un estorbo, ni confiar en que su hermano siempre tenía todo planeado.

Simplemente habría necesitado un poco de valor, y ahora no estaría solo, agotado de secarse una y otra vez las mejillas y recordándose constantemente que debía respirar.

Estarían los dos, o al menos, ninguno.

-.-.-.-


	3. Demon

**III. Demon**

**-**.-.-.-.-

Había encontrado un propósito. Y en su búsqueda de poder, lo había hallado a él también. Era una clara señal de que no erraba en el camino que se había designado.

La actitud rebelde chocó con la suya, estoica. Los comentarios astutos recibieron réplicas sardónicas. No había sido el reencuentro imaginado, y sin embargo se sintió tan natural.

Sonrió felino ante la apariencia despreocupada, permitió a sus ojos cautivarse con la franqueza de sus gestos. Y le reveló sus planes sin vacilar, jugando con palabras para verlo exaltarse.

Pusieron a prueba los reflejos del otro. Rebellion y Yamato chocaron con potencia, rindiendo un efecto vivificante para sus poseedores. Fue un eco remoto de la última vez que se enfrentaron; simples chiquillos sosteniendo endebles espadas de madera.

El hijo de Sparda se dejó seducir, y admiró con embeleso lo que la otra mitad de su padre se había convertido; un humano apasionado, impulsivo, compasivo. Ingenuo.

—¡Devuélvemelo, Vergil!

Aspiró profundo y apretó los dos amuletos en su ambicioso puño.

Le dio la espalda con un movimiento altivo, y se alejó, ignorando la pistola blanca que apuntaba hacia él.

El otro nunca disparó.

Pocos días pasaron hasta que Vergil se sintió enfermo.

La porción del amuleto que no le pertenecía resultó una carga atosigante. Llegó a pasar horas observando los detalles del diseño, girándolo entre sus dedos delicadamente para maravillarse con la luz que resbalaba grácil sobre las irregularidades del cristal escarlata.

Sus pupilas obsesionadas no lograban cansarse, y con frecuencia se sorprendió a si mismo deslizando una mano en su bolsillo para acariciar anhelosamente el objeto que le había robado a su hermano.

Cierta noche no aguantó más y fue en su búsqueda.

Lo encontró durmiendo desparramado en un sillón, tan relajado como él nunca podría dormir. Hizo su presencia discreta y por unos momentos simplemente se dedicó a envidiar los quietos ronquidos y la sosegada respiración. Sus ávidas pupilas absorbieron minuciosamente la piel expuesta por la gabardina abierta y los pantalones apenas sostenidos a la cadera. Sus dedos hormiguearon…

Dio fin a su enajenación bruscamente, e hizo un sutil gesto de disgusto hacia sí mismo por haber ignorado el instante en que el otro abrió los ojos.

Dante lo perforó con una mirada curiosa, sin inmutarse. Repentinamente, se impulsó para ponerse de pie y caminó hasta su escritorio, donde descansaba una caja de pizza que abrió para tomar un pedazo. Volteó hacia el otro al momento de morder vorazmente el alimento. Su hermano le observó masticar un par de veces antes de tragar.

—Lo has traído, ¿cierto? Sabía que me lo devolverías —presumió con una mueca arrogante.

Vergil contestó con una mirada reveladora, sedienta.

Supo que Dante lo entendía, que era consciente de lo que bullía en su interior; que fue predecible su violento acercamiento, y vio venir la mano que le apretó sólidamente el cuello para enseguida arrojarle sobre el escritorio.

Le escuchó toser, quejarse, y escupir una pequeña risa amarga. Se encontró con una mirada brillante en melancolía, y sintió un par de manos asiendo indecisas su abrigo azul.

Sin mayor preámbulo se empujó sobre él, lamió la grasa que había quedado en sus labios y los succionó codiciosamente. Lo animó a voltearse y no dejó de presionar su espalda hasta que el rostro de Dante tocó el escritorio. Lo vio agitar los brazos un poco, arrojando algunos objetos al piso, y luego afianzar las uñas en la madera.

Sus manos deslizaron los anchos pantalones hacia abajo con extrema facilidad. Desabrochó los propios y percibió las piernas frente a él separándose temblorosas. Escuchó su nombre en un ruego entre dientes, y sintió su pecho inflándose en euforia.

Enterró una mano en las firmes caderas, otra la apoyó descuidadamente sobre el escritorio. De manera distraída dirigió un vistazo nublado hacia el portarretrato que había empujado. Y se enfrentó con el rostro de su madre al momento en que poseía el cuerpo de su hermano.

La piel se le erizó, los deliciosos escalofríos le perturbaron. Se vio invadido de una sensación estremecedora, incitante, irónicamente similar a la del miedo.

Él conocía bien el miedo.

Años atrás, los demonios que atacaron a su familia lo introdujeron al hogar de donde provenían; nido de terrores. Pero se deshizo de ellos y el infierno lo escupió de vuelta. Desde entonces, tocado por oscuridad, no cesó de sentir el magnetismo. Tenía que volver y sumergirse en esa atmósfera poderosa y asfixiante a como diera lugar.

Los jadeos le ensordecieron.

Lo hizo girarse y lo reclamó de nuevo, alterado e insaciable. Descubrió con fascinación que aquellos ojos no habían perdido la capacidad de tornarse rojinegros. Y colmado de descontrol, alcanzó sus labios y los mordió con saña. Aquél le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, arañando la nuca, enredando firmes dedos entre alborotados cabellos color plata.

Había un indómito fuego en la sangre que compartían, y se consumieron juntos hasta aplacar la exquisita agonía.

Lo sintió finalmente débil entre sus brazos, y su propio cuerpo latía en placentero desgaste. Tras unas cuantas respiraciones trabajosas, Vergil se incorporó, arregló su ropa y volvió a su despegado ser. Extrajo el amuleto de Dante y lo arrojó a sus pies con desdén. Se despidió con una mirada imperturbable, su faz sin traicionar emoción alguna mientras retrataba la descompuesta imagen de su gemelo, antes de girar en sus talones.

No volvió a acercarse a él, pero cedió a la necesidad de estudiarlo sigiloso. Ser una sombra constante, sin dejarse jamás revelar.

Cuando se sentía cercano a ceder y buscarlo, se sumía en sus libros obsesivamente, empeñado en descifrar la llave al tesoro que por herencia le correspondía. El mundo demoniaco le había despojado de todo, y él respondería a ese ultraje de la misma manera. No volvería a sentir impotencia nunca más… Su poder sería absoluto, insuperable. Reinaría sobre las criaturas que se atrevieron a atentar contra él.

Contra su madre, contra Dante.

Y luego volvería por él.

Sabía que su deseo era anormal, injustificable. Pero no le escandalizaba. Le hacía sentirse más cercano a lo que anhelaba ser por completo.

Un demonio.

-.-.-.-.-


	4. Knight

**IV. Knight**

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cuando finalmente lo vio de nuevo, uno de los aspectos que más le impresionó fue el orgullo que profesaba por la parte demoníaca de su ser. Llegó a sentir que el vínculo que los unió de pequeños había sido completamente extinguido por la distancia.

Ambos cambiaron más de lo imaginable y la conexión se había corrompido. Ahora los vinculaban lazos mucho más retorcidos.

Recordar aquella visita todavía hacía palpitar su cabeza y lo sofocaba en vergonzosa añoranza. No sabía por qué lo había consentido, quizás después de tanto tiempo era la única manera de expresar la necesidad mutua, de purgar el dolor por haberse creído solo durante años.

La realidad era que no había argumento válido, y hasta el día actual intentaba convencerse de que aquello no había sido real. Pero de vez en cuando el rostro de Vergil acudiría en sueños, su mirada gélida o sus manos firmes, para hacerle despertar angustiado sintiendo a sus entrañas removerse.

Y se vería obligado a afrontar el haber caído ante una flaqueza tan perversa.

A partir de entonces, durante casi un año, su relación con Vergil se dio a distancia, cautelosa. Casi igual a la época en que le creía muerto.

Día a día mantenía presente que su hermano se encontraba en aras de una meta que condenaría a la humanidad, y tenía que prometerse constantemente que, cuando el momento llegara, tendría la entereza necesaria para detenerlo. Sin importar qué medidas fueran requeridas.

Y luego, un día cualquiera, recibió la invitación que lo había guiado hasta este crucial escenario.

El viento helado azotaba contra su cuerpo, causando a su cabello revolotear incesante sobre sus ojos, dificultándole la visión.

En lo más alto de la torre del miedo, expuesto a la torrencial lluvia cuya baja temperatura acuchillaba los huesos, se encontró finalmente con él.

No había otra cosa qué decir más que trivialidades. Sabía que era demasiado tarde para hacerle cambiar de opinión y Vergil probablemente pensaba exactamente lo mismo sobre él.

Mantuvo una actitud socarrona, y se negó a entregar el objeto que aquél exigió.

Al verlo correr hacia él, con su postura perfecta, sus movimientos ágiles, su mirada feroz, su katana mortal, Dante pensó en el demonio guerrero Sparda. Se imaginó que su padre habría inspirado un sobrecogimiento similar en sus enemigos, y habría dispuesto de ellos con la misma inquebrantable determinación que su hermano ostentaba en esos momentos.

El poder de los híbridos colisionó en un espectáculo formidable. Acometieron contra el otro sin titubear, creando un balance de energías temible. Se buscaron arrebatadamente y se evadieron con recelo.

Dieron oportunidad a un beso poderoso, apresurado, para pretender que no había existido y arrojar de nuevo la espada sobre el otro.

El enfrentamiento fue una danza demencial, totalmente instintiva. Un suceso visceral hasta que aquél estoqueó su cuerpo con sangre fría. Primero con Yamato, luego con su propia espada.

Su espalda golpeó el suelo con fuerza, y rápidamente el frío de su cuerpo aumentó. La condenatoria voz de Vergil se sintió como la perfecta antesala al infierno. Por un momento le hizo sentir mortal, y el súbito embotamiento de sus sentidos debía ser el anuncio de su fin.

Lo odió por orillarlo a recurrir a su sangre demoníaca.

Hubiera preferido dormir eternamente ahí, clavado con su propia espada, a tener que levantarse y experimentar la abrumadora oscuridad corriendo por sus venas, reparándolo, otorgándole fuerza sobrehumana.

Dante deseaba huir de lo mismo que Vergil buscaba con todas sus energías.

Sin la sangre de Sparda, Dante nunca hubiera perdido a Vergil.

Sin la sangre de Sparda, Vergil nunca hubiera sobrevivido.

Sintió náuseas ante la dimensión de su propio poder. Y se rindió a la inconsciencia, arrullado cruelmente por las ásperas palabras de Vergil, repitiéndose incesantes dentro de su cabeza.

"_El poder lo controla todo, y sin fortaleza no puedes proteger nada. Ni siquiera a ti mismo."_

Lo volvió a ver más tarde, frente a las puertas del mundo que su padre selló.

Tuvieron un enemigo en común y la cooperación surgió como costumbre que no se olvida.

Intercambiaron espadas, las midieron y atesoraron durante los cortos momentos que eso duró, sabiéndolas parte esencial del otro. Sus movimientos fueron perfectamente sincronizados, y existió una armonía sublime entre el torbellino de violencia, que los comprobó como hijos de su padre.

Él apuntó con Ivory y prestó al otro su Ebony. Chocaron espaldas, y sus voces fueron una. La excitación hizo cosquillear la piel de Dante, y formó una vibrante calidez que se extendió dentro de su pecho.

Fue un momento perfecto, una muestra de lo que siempre debió ser. Y acabó intempestivamente cuando los amuletos que su progenitor los había condenado a cargar despertaron nuevamente la ambición de su hermano.

Entonces la codiciada espada de Sparda se reveló; punto divisorio entre el mundo humano y el diabólico, y entre ellos dos.

Lucharon ferozmente por última vez. No era sólo por la legendaria espada, o la otra mitad del amuleto. Él luchó por el alma de Vergil.

No hubo vacilación en sus movimientos, el filo de Rebellion brillaba más amenazante que nunca.

Pensó haber aceptado que sus destinos guiaban hacia caminos diametralmente opuestos, pero en esos momentos sufrió un implacable arrojo por detenerlo.

Lo cortó con severidad; lo haría sangrar hasta que se admitiera equivocado. Quería quebrantar sus actitudes principescas, purificar la soberbia de su mirada, hacerle notar lo vacío que era su objetivo.

Se sintió esperanzado cuando el cuerpo de aquél flaqueó y le vio rendirse arrodillado al suelo. Caminó hasta darle alcance y se agachó con cautela frente a él. Analizó en silencio su rostro cabizbajo, el ceño fruncido, los labios tensos, saboreando la debilidad que le recordó su parte humana. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y mostró una pequeña sonrisa enternecida.

—No necesitas todo esto —murmuró, ladeando la cabeza para señalar la destrucción que los rodeaba; el pasaje entre los dos mundos deshaciéndose en pedazos, apurándoles a tomar una decisión.

—Vergil… —presionó suavemente, y deslizó su mano con intención de tocarle el rostro.

Vergil no lo permitió. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, fijó sobre su hermano una mirada turbada y se alejó tratando de conseguir la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

Cada paso que Vergil dio hacia atrás hizo más palpable el fracaso de Dante. Su desesperada persistencia había fallado en alcanzar al indiferente corazón de aquél, y contaba con la certeza de que no habría otra oportunidad.

La brecha impuesta en esta ocasión resultaría insondable.

Corrió hacia él cuando lo divisó llegando al borde del acantilado. Intentó evitar su caída, pero el extremo punzante de Yamato lo apartó con determinación. Lo vio hundirse hasta disolverse en las tinieblas, y por un segundo consideró saltar tras él; la imagen de los demonios gemelos como imponentes reyes de la oscuridad lo cegó durante el instante más fugaz.

Sintió una brutal angustia tirando de sus entrañas. Y dio la vuelta, sabiendo que Vergil se había llevado la parte más importante de su escasa humanidad con él.

Miró detenidamente la mano que había sido rechazada, comprobando a sus dedos encharcados en sangre maldita. Y con resignación, tomó en ella la espada de su padre; el símbolo de un poder que nunca buscó.

-.-.-.-

**Fin**


End file.
